Teaching can lead to Love?
by Naive Subha
Summary: Kai finds a very strange student in his classroom. Let's see what happens?... He ... Please read and review. A kaihil. AFTER A BETA-READING! ...
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi! I am back after ages... This is after beta reading. I have a cool beta reader! I will reveal it after some chapters. How was it? Please read and review.**

 **Kai's pov.**

I was walking through the hallways of the Black Diamond High School."Uh.. Which class is mine?" I asked the secretary who sat bored at the entrance desk,as I forgot to check the new changes in the timetable."2nd B. Mathematics." She murmured.

"What? 2nd B? A junior class?" I said in surprise. I walked to the junior building. I walked in, the door sliding soundlessly before banging harshly against its frame.

"GOOD MORNING SIR!" I was immediately greeted by a number of small gazes.

"Sir, are you our new teacher?" One among them asked innocently.

"Hn." I muttered. "Okay so our first chapter is addition and subtraction." I said sternly. "Okay, let's begin. I'll ask everyone."

"2+2?"

A boy answered "4".

"6+1" I asked.

"se..seven...maybe.." A girl answered.

"What do you mean by maybe?" I asked harshly. I felt instantly guilty when I saw her lip quiver as she attempted to stifle the tears, crying silently. "Okay sit down." I said under my breath. I was going to start the lesson when I heard a soft voice talking nonsense. Annoyed, I scanned the crowd looking for the culprit- and finding her easily. "You girl stand up!" I shouted.

She stood up immediately. "Why were you wasting your time? You'll end up scoring less in exams if you spend your time here foolishly," I scolded louder than the girl before.

"As if that'll ever happen," she smirked at me in a challenging way. I felt strange. Her eyes were so mature.

"19+45" I asked. I increased the intensity of question.

"64" she answered in less than a second.

"23+1097" I asked.

"1120" she replied, even faster than before. She kept on smirking at me.

"108x78" I asked with a sly grin."

8424 sir.." She took 5 seconds. I was dumbstruck. I myself didn't know it's answer. It was embarrassing. "Who taught you all these?" I asked.

"Mom." She muttered and asked if she could sit. I nodded and told her not to disturb anybody from then. It was very strange for a girl of class two to answer like a student from class Four or Five. Ugh... I forgot to ask her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai's pov**

I was in the principal's office. "This time you are going to teach only one junior class." The principal informed me, pausing as he awaited my response. I nodded.

"Mr. Monota...?A complaint from class 2 B." A teacher came in hurriedly, almost spilling her books.

"What happened?" the principal asked.

"A boy and a girl were fighting." The dishevelled woman sputtered.

A fight? Here?!

"Call the boy!" I ordered.

"He is hurt." She replied.

"What? The girl hurt him?" Mr. Monota asked. "Call the girl." He said sternly.

I watched as that same girl who had challenged me in class entered the office room. She had a black eye.

"Why did you hurt him?" the principal asked patiently, yet disapprovingly. He paused before continuing, "Every student at this esteemed school knows that we have no tolerance for bullying."

"He spoke vulgarly about my mom." The small girl said with fire in her eyes.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that my mom was a slut and I was a bitch!" She blurted, hiding her tears.

"You may leave." He said, dismissing her. Her brow furrowed as if in wondering, you're not going to do anything about this? She went away, clenching her thin fingers into a tight ball.

"Who is she sir?" I asked him.

"Her name is Kary." He said.

I went away. My next class was 10th C. I was satisfied as I liked higher classes. Not that I'd ever admit it aloud, but I could get away with threatening them a lot. "Hn." I muttered as I started the physics lessons.

"So the pull of earth is downwards which is gravitational force..." I continued. "So apple was the cause... Newton came to find about this force." I spoke and everyone listened.

"Sir washroom..." A girl said, interrupting my lesson.

"Proper English! Should I wash the room?!" I yelled at her, impatiently. Startled, she immediately sat back down in her place. I smirked.

It was my next class. I got a substitution period in class 2B. I found a boy giggling looking at a girl.

"You.. Hey.. You stand up! What were you looking at? What's that in your hand?" I went towards his place and grabbed the paper. I read it out loud.

"'Hey, I love you... Maybe you don't know me but I know you very well. Please don't reject me...

Yours... Myoko-chan.'"

I was shocked to read it. All the class looked at the girl. She ran away to the washroom. "This kind of thing shouldn't be done." I said, continuing the class. Ugh.. Kids these days... Love.. In a 2nd year class... I can't believe that... I thought as I cleaned the textbooks. I cleared all of the books of dirty handwriting, scribbles, and doodles. But one book was exceptionally neat and clean. I checked for the name.

Kary Tachibana.

Tachibana?! It means Hilary... "Kary!" I called her.

"Yes sir.." She responded closing her eyes.

"Is your mom Hilary?" I asked. She immediately opened her eyes, glaring slightly at me.

"Yes... Is there a problem with that...?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Thank you." She spoke and sat down.

Hilary has a daughter. She's almost seven years old. Seven years... Oh my God! Seven years ... Does that mean ... I ...? I ... Seven years ago, we were together... But… No, it can't be so… She can't be my...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's pov.**

Life was odd. I watched Kary more and more. She looked exactly like Hilary except her eyes, which were a luminescent shade of crimson. They were like... mine. Seven years ago... I could have married her, if only... Huh... Now, there's no use of crying over spilt milk. 'The milk can at least be cleaned up,' my heart spoke. Hm... After the school hours I followed after Kary. The name Kary... It was made up using the first two letters of my name, and the last two letters of Hilary's.

Hilary surely used one of those library books for naming our daughter. But why didn't she tell me? If I would have known, then I wouldn't have left her.

I saw her going inside a small apartment. With a lot of courage, I ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Yes?" A beautiful woman opened the door. She gasped upon seeing me.

She was Hilary! "Hil... I..." I tried to speak, but stumbled on my nerves.

Before I found my voice, she found her own screaming, "Go away! Leave me!" as she slammed the door shut.

"Hilary! Open the door...! Hilary please open..." I kept on pleading with her, but I could hear her sobbing loudly. I felt guilty for spoiling her mood. She had probably been much happier before I had arrived. "Hilary... " I said gently when her sniffles faded and she had ceased crying.

"Don't show me your face. I don't want to remember you." She said angrily through the door.

I walked back home. I felt sad for her. I shouldn't have left her seven years ago to raise our child alone. I wish I had never loved Hilary. Love is a disease- it's not communicable, but once it attacks, there's no medicine. Curing it can take days... Months ... And sometimes years.

 **Hilary's POV.**

 **Flashback.**

"Hilary dearie... Kai… He's gone..."

My mom spoke calmly, but I couldn't help being shocked. "Wha-what? Kai ? I need him! Where is he mom?! Please bring him!" I said, the anxiety mounting in my voice.

"He left this letter for you..." Mom spoke handing me. The following was written:

Dear Hilary,

I'm sorry... I never loved you. You were only a fling. Don't search me or try calling me... I've got someone better in my life.

Kai Hiwatari

After reading the letter my life would never be the same again. I felt exhausted and winded as I choked on my tears. My throat was dry... Why did he leave me? … Leave me in this condition?

 **End of flashback...**

He was only made to leave me... He left me forever... "Huhu,"I unleashed a small sob unable to withhold my tears a moment longer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hilary's pov.**

As I was crying Kary came running into my arms. "What happened mom? Why you crying? Mom please tell! Don't cry! " she started to speak. She ran into the kitchen and brought me a glass of water. She ordered me to drink it. "Drink it!" She told in a stern voice and slightly glared at me.

Oh... God! Her glares reminded me much of Kai. She was so like him. Her eyes, those crimson eyes never let me forget him. Since childhood she acted like him. Smirking for no reasons, not laughing like other girls. She never had any friends; she never showed her emotions. She cried only when I cried. Right now she was hiding her tears.

I never told her to hide her emotions. But she took care of me as if I were a child and she acted like my mother. She cared for me like he used to do. Oh.. Kai why did you leave me?

I drank water and told Kary that I remembered a bad incident and she just caressed my face with her soft hands.

"Don't cry mumma... " she murmured and laid in my arms. "Okay Kary... Now I will teach you negative integers. " I told her.

I always taught Kary in advance as it would help her a lot in future. "So.. -1+2 is 1... . So when there is a minus sign before it, it has to be subtracted. Answer, 7-5?" I asked her an easy one.

"2" she said.

"-5+7" I asked.

"2."

"Very good." I muttered. After teaching her an hour of mathematics, I thought to teach her English.

"So Cinderella had a step-mother.." I explained each and every line. "Aww... Mumma, English is boring can't we do another hour of maths?" She asked. I told her no.

"What is a step mother, mumma?" She asked, as we began the English lesson again. "A step mother means a child's fake mother." I spoke.

"Does that person wear a hoodie and act like a mother when they're actually the father?" She asked. Before I could answer her she asked,"Are you my step father? Because you are actually my mom, but act like my father?"

"No dear...step mother means... Um... Imagine a male married a female... Then that female died and the male person remarried to another female, then that person gets the added 'step' in front of their name." I said. "Cinderella married a woman?" She asked with wide eyes. I laughed at her funny idea. "No dear, her father remarried." When I said that she made an 'o' shape with her lips and told me to continue.

Just before going to sleep, she asked me if her father was available today. "Can't I talk today mumma?" She asked. "No dear he's busy." I said and told her a story trying to dismiss the matter. "Why is he too busy?" She asked me before sleeping. I had no answer. "Is he alive mom?" She whispered but I pretended to sleep.

I hate Kai... It's all because of him. He is responsible for what is happening. If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left me... Why wasn't he present when I needed him the most? When I craved to just see his face? When I just wanted to feel him around? Life's unfair...


End file.
